1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise detection apparatuses.
2. Prior Art/Related Art
JP-A-2006-149792 discloses an exercise detection apparatus including a seat on which a human sits. In this apparatus, each of a plurality of members with which parts of a human body will be in contact includes a load cell to which strain gauges are affixed. When a human subject sitting on the apparatus performs plantar flexion for the ankles, the apparatus detects and counts the motion of plantar flexion if the load exerted by one of the femora onto a bar member above the femur is at maximum and if the load exerted by the ankle corresponding to the femur onto another bar member in front of the ankle is within a permissible range.
This apparatus involves many members with which parts of a human body will be in contact, so that the mechanical structure is complicated. In addition, it is necessary for human subjects to move their body parts to come into contact with the members of the apparatus, and this makes the use difficult.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an exercise detection apparatus with a simple structure that is easy to use.